


The events on a Saturday Morning

by Confused_and_hungry



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Batfamily are confused, Batfamily is a Mess, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_and_hungry/pseuds/Confused_and_hungry
Summary: Marinette and Damian have been in a long distance relationship for over a year with (most) of the Batfamily not knowing at all until a young girl stumbles through a portal on a Saturday morning.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 362





	1. It was a quiet Saturday Morning

Bruce walked into the dining room to see his sons all half awake. There had been a long night of fighting beforehand. 3 robberies and a handful of petty crimes had left the batfam way more tired than usual.

While it was not the first time the bats had been busy, it was still easy to tell that they were all pretty out of it. Walking to his own seat at the head of the table, Bruce thanked whatever higher power for Alfred. The older man, while having his secrets, had always been a godsend and the most loyal butler (and grandfather) the entire family could ask for which was further proven by the pancakes left on a plate already at Bruce’s seat.

The batfam continued to enjoy their breakfast on a Saturday morning, each member relishing in the calmness of the room. Jason, who for some unknown reason had stayed overnight at the manor, was reading a book while Tim was on his laptop sending off some emails to the HR department.

It was serene. Quiet. Dare I say peaceful.

“WHAT THE FU-“

A blue portal appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and quite obviously causing distress to the majority of people in the room. Most of the bats instantaneously reached for their respective weapons only for a frazzled young girl, probably around 5’ 3, to trudge into the room.

Looking directly at Damian with an expression of pure exhaustion the mystery girl muttered words that completely bewildered the remainder of bats and birds sitting in the room.

“I need a hug.” Marinette said, voice barely above a whisper.

After 2 akuma attacks, 3 emails for missing homework and a new commission project Marinette’s sanity was hanging by a thread. While Lila had left school for another “buisness trip” with her mother, it was as if the universe was trying to spite the girl with more problems that she didn’t have the energy to deal with.

Dick blinked dumbfounded. Tim looked back at his keyboard and then to Marinette stupified. Jason’s grasp on his gun slacked, not to a high degree but still enough to portray his astonishment. Even Cassandra and Steph looked unnerved. And to the entire family’s bafflement, Damien delivered.

“Am I hallucinating or is Damian hugging someone right now?” Tim questioned, looking at the spectacle as if he had seen a ghost.

Unknowing of how to respond, none of the family did. Even Bruce didn’t know how to take in the situation and he had thought well aware of what was going on in his son’s life. Of course his relationships with all of his children were different and muddled in their own ways but he has never seen Damian this...gentle.

Who is this girl? How does she know Damian? Is she an assassin? Questions raced through his mind at the speed of light and by the perplexed expressions on multiple faces, he could deduce many were asking the same.

The family had been snapped out of shock when none other than Alfred Pennyworth walked into the room.

“Would you like to make a Quiche Miss Marinette? I could never perfect the recipe that you showed me.” Alfred inquired and hence bringing further confusion onto the family.

Wordlessly Marinette followed the elder man to the kitchen leaving Damian to continue eating his own breakfast as if nothing had happened.

“...ok...again I stress WHAT THE FU-“


	2. A conversation on a Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily have A LOT of questions

A yell of the word “Language” from down the hall interrupted whatever words of befuddlement were about to be said while also snapping the remainder of the family from their stupor.

Simultaneously heads turn and cautious looks focus directly at Damian, questioning gleams similar in every eye.

Damian Al Ghul Wayne however didn’t want to be a part of it. It was a known fact to any who knew Marinette that she had spells of anxiety regularly where she could (and often would) spend copious amounts of time straining herself. It would’ve been around 15:30 in Paris meaning she must’ve been living in distress since early morning.

After a straight 30 seconds of quizzical stares Damian cracked.

“...she’s my girlfriend.” He muttered. While the average person would perceive his tone for being one of boredom the slight blush residing in his ears said otherwise.

Eye contact was exchanged around the table as coaxing looks unanimously started focusing on the eldest child. While this conversation (definitely NOT interrogation) could be continued by anyone, Dick’s kind and tender nature would be the only advantage the Batfamily had in weeding out any information from Damian.

“How long have you been dating?” Dick urged, soft enough to be comforting yet there still being a probing sense in the question.

Damian hesitated. While not physically showing it he wasn’t sure how his family would react to Mari in the first place. He tried to think of how to answer the question without inviting more inquiry though the time he was taking to respond isn’t helping his case.

“Around a year and a half.” Damian replied, still refusing to make eye-contact with anyone at the table. The reddening of his ears got more apparent as time went on soon starting to colour his cheeks.

The other inhabitants of the table were, lack for a better word, dumbfounded. When looking back there had been a slight change in Robin’s attitude yet they had blamed the new behaviour to him growing up as a person, and yet a young girl on the verge of tears had just popped out of a portal and thrown that judgement out of the window.

While this mystery girl had traces of magic, they could only lightly assume that she was not a threat. Visually she couldn’t be more than 100 pounds soaking wet and both Alfred and Damian seemed to know her. While this didn’t eliminate the warning signs in their heads, it did subdue most of their suspicions of her being an evil, psychotic megalomaniac which is good enough.

“...so how did ya meet her?” Dick asked (seemingly) innocently. It was technically a valid question. For all the batfam knew they could be talking about an alien (which honestly isn’t unusual for them), a magical spirit or just an average person who got their hands on some teleportation. Furthermore it’s only natural for them to be curious about Damian’s, apparently long-lasting, love life after being oblivious to it for over a year.

In Damian’s opinion they didn’t need anymore information. His romantic endeavours were never any of his family’s business and they quite frankly didn’t need to know. Besides, with the way this (interrogation) conversation was going, he would end up being trapped and revealing more than he would want to.

He knew this game. They were trying to lure him into exposing the history of his entire relationship. While these were all seemingly innocent questions, they could easily progress into him telling his tales of courting and romance.

Even something a simple as the story of him meeting Marinette in the first place would only promote them to poke fun at him. While the encounter wasn’t very dramatic it definitely was embarrassing and Kwami knows his imbecilic brothers would constantly humiliate him if they knew.

While the ex-assassin had considered telling Cassandra about his relationship with his girlfriend in the past, he could also assume she would tell Stephanie who would blab the story to the entire world if she could (which she probably can).

Even telling his father was treading on thin ice with the Bat probably wanting to meet Marinette immediately, obviously not without composing files of evidence with as much as he could find.

The only real person he could trust was Alfred. The butler would’ve ended up knowing without being told anyway so there was no point in hiding from him.

“It’s not important.” Damian decided with more confidence than he had previously. “All you need to know is that her name is Marinette, she is not from the League and she does not know about the other business however I do not doubt she will have her own suspicions. If you will excuse me.”

He abruptly stood from his seat leaving with a half eaten plate and a face blushing with embarrassment. His room was much more comfortable anyway!

The bewildered batclan remained seated at their dining room table, still processing the limited information they had been granted only for the tension to be broken by Stephanie.

“50 bucks says he’s gotten laid”

“STEPH!”

“Deal. I doubt the brat has it in him to-”

“JASON!”


	3. It was a not-so-quiet Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally meets Damian's family.

Unknowing of the chaos going on with the bats and birds, Marinette calmed herself down by talking aimlessly with Alfred. Their Quiche had been placed in the oven with more cheese than Alfred had anticipated (no wonder his tasted different!) and the two had almost finished cleaning the minimal mess they had made.

While cooking, the pair had been talking about everything and nothing, creating a tranquil atmosphere in the Wayne kitchen.

This was exactly what Mari needed. Alfred had always been a calming force which steered her in the right direction. While she could always go to Damian when she felt lonely, she knew her boyfriend never had the conventional upbringing. The combination of a strict mother and lack of social interaction had a large impact on him and while she never found out the severity of his lonesome childhood, she could only assume it was a large reason why he was never able to be fully open with her.

Was it irresponsible of her to stroll out of a portal in front of his entire family? Probably but it had been a long week and she had always been one for just a little bit of chaos. Through Damian’s minimal descriptions of the Wayne family she could gather that they would remain cautious and sceptical of her until they got a confident understanding of who she is, and honestly that was fair. If being Ladybug had taught her anything she should know that it takes a long time for people to build trust. If sitting through countless hours of questions and dubious looks could grant her the trust of Damian’s family it was definitely worth it. Just having Alfred trust her completely had taken a long time (and a lot of macaroons) so Marinette knew she had the patience.

She also knew that even after meeting his family she wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with Damian as she would want. The time differences were an easy obstacle to conquer with Marinette having access to teleportation and technology being available for spoken communication. Damian had found out her identity when they had met and while it had stressed 15 year old her into an oblivion, it had ended up alright.

The only real hindrance they faced was their equally busy schedules. Damian was sitting multiple AP exams in his junior year, writing his SAT and still had to focus on being a vigilant. While Marinette had no such large exams, the baccalauréat was only next year and le Ministère de l'Éducation nationale had installed coursework that she would have to complete along with the series of examinations. Both teenagers had a lot on their plate and while Damian can destress in training, Marinette’s only outlet was fashion design which was becoming a part time job.

She. Needed. A. Break. And honestly she’d been curious about what Damian’s family would be like.

Interrupting her train of thought, she spotted the Wayne’s walking into the kitchen through her peripheral vision and immediately knew she was about to be grilled. She could try to escape but at this point the motion was useless. They would not only be able to watch her leave but the at would only make them trust her less. She sighed deeply and she placed the last bowl on the drying rack and turned around ready. She is strong! She is confident! She is....

...They completely bamboozled her. Marinette, although stubborn, never stood a chance. Who knew that walking out of a portal and (attacking) asking for a hug from her boyfriend wouldn’t be presumed as normal by his family (Tikki knew. Tikki definitely knew).

“...and I kinda just felt lonely at home so I came here.” Marinette finished, looking around hesitantly at the other people in the room who all stared at her in silence. It was easy to say that they were all quite stunned that 17 year old, temperamental and despondent Damian Wayne had somehow managed to score a seemingly innocent and jovial Eurasian girl. While there was no evidence of what she was saying to be true, the testing looks Alfred had sent them had warded of any insulting suspicions they could have about Marinette as a person.

After a very tense moment of silence, Jason had come to the rescue.

“...Yeah she’s way too pure. Steph you owe me 50 bucks.”

“JASON!”

“IT’S TRUE!”

And that’s how Marinette introduced to the absurdity of the Wayne family. It took around a month for them to fully trust her (the manor should really have signs! The batcave was basically in plain sight!) but it was nice to finally meet the inhabitants of “the madhouse” as Damian had described.

While there were trials,

“Pixie have you seen my guns?”  
“Yep! I confiscated them.”  
“You WHAT????!!!”  


And a couple tribulations,

“GRAYSON! RELINQUISH THOSE PHOTOGRAPHS AT ONCE!”  
“Don’t worry! I’m saving them for the wedding!”  
“GRAYSON!”  
the Parisian super heroine fitted in like an amicable yet sleep deprived puzzle piece. While the Waynes could survive without another traumatised teenager in the family, that doesn’t mean they would want to now.

“... and this is my daughter Mar’i”  
“Hi! It’s nice to-“  
“Are you a fairy?”  
“Huh?”  
Thank Kwami for that not-so-quiet Saturday morning.


End file.
